Magnetic recording media are widely used in a variety of data storage applications. They include magnetic hard drives, magnetic diskettes, magnetic tapes, magnetic tape cartridges, and the like. Magnetic recording media generally store data using ferromagnetic principles. For example, magnetic recording media generally have a series of magnetically oriented discrete domains with one of two magnetic directions representing a value of “0” or “1”. The magnetically oriented domains may be aligned on data tracks that divide the magnetic recording medium.
Larger data storage demands and technological advancements have led to increased data storage densities. Magnetic media are designed to accommodate a high number of tracks and a high number of magnetizations along the length of each track to meet the storage density demands. Techniques have further been developed to improve the quality and reliability of magnetic media. For example, new and improved materials and coatings have been developed over the years in an effort to improve the quality and performance of magnetic media. Material tolerances and process control parameters have also improved for magnetic recording media.
Magnetic recording media generally include a magnetic layer that is formed onto a non-magnetic substrate. One or more intermediate layers, variously referred to as carrier layers, sublayers, or underlayers may reside between the magnetic layer and the substrate. A backing layer may be further attached to the substrate to provide mechanical and performance benefits. Together the various layers create a composite structure.